Some Words A Young Avatar Should NEVER Know
by PandaShadow
Summary: What happens when our favorite Gaang, plus Iroh and Zuko, get sucked into a computer, much less on Aang finds some interesting things, but he doesn't know what they mean. Will his friends tell him, or just leave him more confused? Try it!


**Some Words A Young Avatar Should NEVER Know**

**PandaShadow**

**A/N: Guys… don't kill me for this, okay? I just read a fic on here and got the most RANDOM idea and my muses started attacking me until I wrote it… I have massive writer's block on all my other stories… and I have TWO MORE EFFING IDEAS in my head right now… damn, I'm gonna end up writing during school… I'm screwed, lol…**

**BLAHBLAHBLAH IDONTOWNAVATAR BLAHBLAHBLAH grrr it IS NOT fair! I mean COME ON… you all know me right? THERE WOULD SO BE ZUTARA IF I OWNED THAT SHOW!**

**Sorry…**

**Anyway, I just made this for a little laugh, and there are Zutara hints I guess… AND reference to this website, lol… have fun!**

**UPDATE (February 3, 2013): Made sure grammar was adequate. And you should know that I won't ever be writing any sort of companion story or sequel for this. Sorry if I got your hopes up back in the day, but my life is too hectic for that, haha.**

* * *

Aang, the Avatar, and his group of friends who were traveling to go and defeat Lord Ozai were in… a BIT of a predicament. Sokka was completely oblivious to the problem, Iroh was smiling and sipping his tea, Zuko was… staring at Katara, who was practicing her bending, and Aang seemed to be the only one to notice that the group was trapped on a big, shiny, black and white… thing.

"Iroh? Hello? Anybody in there?" Aang asked Iroh. It seemed EVERYONE was ignoring him… and then he wondered HOW exactly Katara was practicing her bending when… there was NO water… oh well…

Aang looked around at his friends before sighing and walking around in this unknown area. He took one glance back at the group, noticing how, now, they all looked like they were reading something… except Sokka, who was now asleep.

He changed his direction again and walked around, now noticing that he seemed to be walking on words. He found some blue, underlined words that spelled out "next" and he jumped on them, the entire… place turning white. Aang felt like he was going blind at first, and then he noticed Toph wasn't back with the others… oh well…

The Avatar looked down again and saw more words under his feet, and he saw something that looked like: I suck at summaries come in and check it out or you won't know what you're missing! Zutara! R&R!

So, filled with curioustiy, the young boy of twelve ran to the title of THIS and jumped on "Crack That Twelve Year Olds Should Never See"… Of course, Aang didn't know the MEANING of crack, nor did he understand what kind of word "Zutara" was.

Aang looked down after the place turned back from a shiny white, to having words under his feet. He saw the title again, but the place did nothing this time when he jumped on it. He ran down and saw "DnDnChIcK369", and under that: A/N: Heya guys! Who loves smut, Zutara, and crack? I KNOW you do! So, um… might be a good idea to look up at my rating and if you're not old enough, go… get out of here! LOL! I'm super hy-

And then, Aang looked up and ran back to where the Gaang was, which is where Toph now returned. They all seemed a bit out of it, and had goofy grins plastered on their faces… except for Sokka… who was still asleep…

"Hey guys… are you still ignoring me?" Aang asked them all.

"Twinkle Toes, we were never ignoring you! But we were just pre-occupied! Now, is there ANYTHING at all you want to ask anyone?" Toph asked the last airbender, a smirk on her face. Aang nodded vigorously before turning to where Katara and Zuko were laughing about something before Aang arrived.

"Do either of you know what… what "Zutara" is, by any chance?" Zuko and Katara's eyes widened and their faced paled, before they looked at each other, blushed, and turned away again. Aang tilted his head and muttered, "Huh?"

"Uhm… no Aang, I have NO CLUE what Zutara could be… heh… heheheh…" Katara told him nervously, fidgetting with her fingers. Zuko seemed to be making a point not to look at her, but now had another goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay, whatever you say Katara…" Aang said before turning towards Iroh, who was still sipping his tea, not noticing Toph giggling off to the side.

"Um… Iroh? Could you tell me what "smut" is?" Aang asked the retired general. Iroh's eyes widened, and he spit out his tea and ended up splattering Aang's face, said Avatar running around in circles yelling: "IT'S HOT IT'S HOT IT'S HOT! OW OW OW!"

…And Toph was now laughing instead of giggling…

After Katara giggled and waterbended the tea off of Aang's face… and dropping it back into Iroh's cup… Aang sat down in front of his, now disgusted, firebending teacher. Aang muttered an apology before asking again what smut is.

"My young Avatar, you will know at some point in your life… but NOW is not the time for me to tell you…" Iroh explained to the boy, Katara and Zuko staring at Aang in shock, not having heard his question the first time, and put two and two together.

"Fine…" Aang muttered, wondering what was wrong with Katara and Zuko, and why Iroh wouldn't tell him anything.

…And Toph was now sitting on the floor, laughing…

Aang went over to Sokka, the sleeping wonder, and attempted to shake him awake.

"MMMM… waddaya waaaaaaant Aang…" Sokka muttered, rolling over. Toph's laughter had woken him up… and THAT is saying something…

"Sokka, you need to tell me what Zutara, smut, and crack mean!" Aang yelled at his last hope… Toph obviously wasn't going to help, he had already tried Zuko and Katara, and he had already tried Iroh.

And Sokka sat up with a start, banging his forehead into Aang's. After a few moments of pain and forehead rubbing, Aang sat down in front of Sokka, who looked like a teacher about to teach a class.

"Now, Aang, these are all very advanced and complex words that you're twelve-year-old mind may not be able to handle… but I'll let you give it a try…" Sokka explained. "Zutara isn't a real word, you see… it was a word created by shippers of a TV Show called Avatar: The Last Airbender…"

"Hey, but I'M the last airbender… AND The Avatar!" Aang exclaimed, earning a nod from Sokka.

"Very good Aang. There was a TV Show made about you. Now, shippers are people who like certain pairings in a show… like Me and Suki, or Me and Yue, or Me and-"

"Sokka, I get it! What does that have to do with anything?" Aang asked.

"Okay, um, well some people like the idea of "Opposites Attract" and that is where THAT shipping name comes into play… now smut is a VERY advanced and complex word Aang… if you're wondering, this place we are encased inside is called a computer. It is on a website called fanfiction dot net, and in this place people write stories about fandoms, such as the show based on you.

"Now, the stories have many genres, but smut is one found inside the Romance genre, usually, and tends to have a rating of M, which means the story should not be read if you are under 17 or 18… of course, many young people pay no attention to this and read it anyway. I know you have been roaming around and jumping on words, and I advise from now on that you set the specifics to a K-T rating.

"Now, crack is a type of fan fiction that is complete and utter… nonsense really. It is random stuff that anyone who reads it could easily have been drunk while they were writing it," Sokka explained in a high-pitched voice… for God knows why.

Aang stood up, seething, and looked towards Toph again, who was clutching her sides, roling around, laughingm crying, and the "page" looked funny under her. Aang turned to face everyone else and had a scowl on his face.

"WHY IS THERE SOMETHING THAT ALL OF YOU KNOW, EVEN TOPH, THAT I DON'T KNOW!?" Aang yelled, all present goofy grins falling off of their faces. Just then, Aang looked down and saw words appearing under his feet. He didn't quite understand until he saw the word "Aang" with quotation marks around-

"Oh shit, he caught me…" I muttered as Aang looked up from the screen. Katara and Zuko glared at me, Toph was still laughing, Sokka was now asleep again, and Iroh chuckled, making more tea.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DON'T YOU? Well, GUESS WHAT?! It isn't funny at all! They all know something that I don't know, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Aang yelled at me. My eyes widened and I quickly saved my document before submitting it and then turning off my computer, not wanting to face the wrath of the twelve-year old Avatar…

* * *

**A/N: Who thought that was completely… dumb and pointless? ME! Yeah, but you have to admit, it was funny! In SOME way! Don't ask me how they got into a computer… I don't know, and neither do they… I'm posting "****Crack That Twelve Year Olds Should Never See****" soon, along with another Avatar fic, and another Kingdom Hearts fic… and I'll ALSO be working on my four OTHER fics on here… but don't worry, this fic AND CTTYOSNS are one-shots, like Crushed Hopes. So yeah.**

**UPDATE: Lies. CTTYONSNS won't be happening. But I do hope poeple still find some entertainment from this old, old fic in which I use '...' far too much.**

**C. E. Taylor**


End file.
